ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fanofetcetera
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the F BERRY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaosfission (Talk) 06:27, September 7, 2012 I don't recall sending you a message, I think you might have me mistaken for someone else. Chaosfission (talk) 20:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I figured I'd take a little time and say hello on your talk page, just because your back sprites are (for the most part), pretty good. Not always perfect (which is a bitmuch to ask from anybody), but pretty darned good. So hello, and welcome to the wiki! Marioland (talk) 12:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna check the Octavia one now. Also, please try to keep talk like this to one talk page. The talk pages are meant for conversations, not for conversations to encompass several of them. So please, respond to this here. There's no wrong in talking on your own page, after all. Marioland (talk) 15:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Helllllo! Thanks for the heads-up on the heights and weights, not being finished yet, therefore being incorrect. Thanks! 21:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 9:30 in the morning about to die of tireness in math class. connect quickly to the wiki my dearest fenofetcetera is connected to enhance my morning. I think you deserve this 9:30 where you're at? It's about 4am here. I'm a night owl, so I'm always on around this time going back and forth between my sites looking for a chat for the most part. And cool. Thanks. I heard the Amalvi seal was a big deal here. Sweet! Fanofetcetera (talk) 08:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I believe it was 9:30 where he is. Spain is ahead of me by a few hours, so it makes sense. Also, congratulations on getting the elusive Seal of Amalvi!' 'Marioland (talk) 11:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha, I see Flits & CC are already well-represented and accounted for in the distant-future-updates already, judging by your profile! Awesomesauce. EquusStorm (talk) 18:00, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, EtCetera here is the person that made Flitter and Cloud Chaser for Desktop Ponies, so yes, they are well grounded here. Marioland (talk) 19:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello from the team Hello, as part of the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk team I want to thank you for our interest in our project. Lately there has been a lot of improvements to the wiki including updates on the next version. I am starting on Gen II ponies and I am sure you would be happy to know all ponies past present and future as long as I am on the project will be from the official MLP FiM shows and named as such or by the names on http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Characters. I would like to see if you could make sprites for the game. If you are interested leave a message on my Talk page. Please return regularly to watch our progress. Thank you and happy gaming. --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:20, January 20, 2017 (UTC)